


Do You, uh, Yoga?

by Aero_Erin, TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, F/F, First Meetings, Lesbian Serena and Bi Yuzu, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Serena starts going to a new gym, and walks into the wrong class. Luckily, the instructor, Yuzu, is real nice about it.[Christmas fic for @BlueNeedle-Inu. Artwork inside done by @Aero_Erin.]
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Do You, uh, Yoga?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I kept refreshing a page for random au generations and when it spat out a yoga au, I knew it was perfect. [Erin helped with that choice too lol]

The gym smells just like the last one Serena went to: sweaty, stinky, yet somehow sterilized. It’s almost comforting, since everything else in this town is so new. Even with the gym being bigger than the one in Academia, she has no trouble finding the locker room to put away her coat. She grabs her phone and water bottle before heading toward the kickboxing studio.

Confidently, she walks into room three, making it several feet in before she stops in her tracks.

The people in the room—mostly women, but there are a few men as well—are rolling out personal mats, giving each other proper space and chatting amicably to each other.

Serena blinks at it all, frowning. Definitely not kickboxing.

She turns, ready to make her exit, when a voice catches her ear.

“Hey, you must be new!”

A young woman walks into the room, coming up beside her and beaming, giving a cheerful wave. She’s thin and lean, toned, her yoga pants (and her sports bra) clinging to her in just the right way. Serena can’t help the way her eyes glance over the woman’s body before she snaps them back up to her face. Kind, blue eyes and soft, pink hair in pigtails.

She’s totally hot.

The woman tips her head, and Serena realizes too late that she hasn’t said anything yet, so she blurts, “You, uh… yoga?”

The woman blinks at her, then laughs, a pure and light sound. “Yes. I’m the yoga instructor, Yuzu.” She holds out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Serena,” Serena says dumbly. “Um, uh, isn’t this supposed to be the kickboxing room? I mean, I guess this is my first time here, but…”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yuzu says, shaking her head. “The kickboxing group meets on Thursdays, not Tuesdays. But you’re welcome to stay here with us. There are always extra mats!” She points out the rolled-up mats on the shelf.

Serena blinks at her. “Uh, I’ve never done yoga before,” she admits.

“Everyone starts somewhere!” Yuzu says, her smile so bright and encouraging that it makes Serena’s heart patter against her chest. “Get a mat! You may as well try something new.”

Serena finds herself nodding and speaking without thought. “Uh, sure. I’ll stay.”

“Good! Just go get a mat and set up wherever you’d like. I need to go set up, but everyone here’s friendly, so just ask if you need anything or don’t understand.”

“Uh, sure,” Serena says yet again, and after an awkward pause, she heads for the wall where the extra equipment is set out.

The cushy material of the mat (pink like Yuzu’s hair) feels alien in her hands, and when she finds an empty space to unroll it, it unfurls awkwardly, the ends curling upward. It’s definitely old—the outer layer has peeled off in some places, giving it a grungy look. It’ll have to do.

She stands on the mat, hands at her sides. She blinks.

“All right, everyone.” Yuzu’s gentle voice comes through the loudspeakers set around the room; she’s put on a small headset. She stands at the front, the wall-length mirrors giving Serena a look at her other side as she plugs her phone into the speakers. Soft music with gorgeous vocals pipes out along with Yuzu’s words. Serena’s not a vocals person when it comes to music—she much prefers music with a proper beat—but this is almost mesmerizing for some reason.

“As always, we’ll start from a seated position,” she continues, and Serena blinks before plopping on her butt. She crosses her legs like Yuzu’s doing as she speaks. “Close your eyes… Let your head hang forward, and breathe….”

Once again, Serena blinks. She looks around, and then at Yuzu again, noting how they all round their shoulders. Serena hurries to do the same.

“Remember,” Yuzu says, “that you are here in this moment…. Breathe in… breathe out… Feel how your lungs expand and contract to keep your body working.”

It’s not that Serena _doesn’t_ get the “being in the moment” vibe, but she’s never done it by just _breathing._ Isn’t yoga all about twisty positions? Tree poses or whatever? _This is why I kickbox,_ she thinks.

“All right, everyone… Lift up your heads. You can open your eyes if you want to,” Yuzu says, and Serena looks up—although she notices she did so faster than anyone else. “Now, put your left hand on the mat, and with your right, reach up and over your body….”

Serena follows along through the stretches, and though they’re no real problem, she notices that Yuzu’s more flexible than her. _Much_ more flexible. _Wow…_

Then, Yuzu instructs them into more complex stretches, ones that even Serena’s heard of. Well, downward dog, at least. But, like before, Serena can’t move quite as flexibly, and she has to keep casting glances at the others.

Finally, Yuzu calls for everyone to cool down and sit on their mats again. “Take your time,” she urges. “I know it’s difficult to get back to the daily grind.”

Serena just gets to her feet and rolls up her mat.

“Oh, Serena,” a soft voice says, and she looks up to see that Yuzu’s standing beside her, sans microphone. “I wanted to tell you I was impressed. That was your first-ever yoga session, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Serena just stands there, rolled-up mat in her hands. “Thanks, I guess. I dunno if I was doing everything right, though. I kept looking at everyone else.”

Yuzu giggles softly. “Well, everyone starts that way. I did, too.”

Serena’s not sure she believes that. Yuzu seemed so graceful and natural when she led the class. “I doubt it.”

At the blunt comment, Yuzu stares.

Then, all at once, she’s laughing. “No, it’s true. I swear.”

Serena blushes. Yuzu’s laughter is gorgeous, honestly. “Well, okay.”

“Thanks for that,” Yuzu says. “That was a good laugh. Anyway,” she continues, fixing her bangs a little. “I hope you come again next week. Same time, same place.”

Cheeks turning even hotter, Serena nods. “Um, sure.”

“Good!” Yuzu gives her a little wave. “Hey, I have to clean up so the next class can come in, but I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, see you,” Serena says, watching Yuzu go back to her mat for a moment before she realizes she’s staring at her bending over.

 _Much_ warmer now, somehow, Serena puts the dingy mat away before retreating from the room.

()()()

“You are _such_ a clueless lesbian,” Shingo sighs as he follows Serena into the gym.

She frowns at that, turning back to him as they walk. “What do you mean, ‘clueless’?”

“Just the fact that you asked means that you’re clueless.” Shingo runs a hand through his bangs. “It’s a good thing I’ve taken it upon myself to be your wingman.”

She frowns. “You don’t have wings.”

Shingo blinks at her. “You… Never mind.” He stops in front of the locker rooms. “Go ahead and change. I’ll meet you back here in a minute, ‘kay?”

Serena nods. “Sure.” Without any other preamble, she heads into the women’s locker room and—

There’s Yuzu, in her underwear.

Serena freezes in place, gaze zooming in on Yuzu’s pink-and-white matching undies. She’s facing away, busy putting something in a locker and singing softly to herself.

Throat tight, Serena coughs. Yuzu looks over her shoulder and smiles. “Oh, Serena! You _did_ come!” She turns around fully, giving Serena quite the view, and points. “Oh, you even brought your own mat this week? You know you don’t have to, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I know.” Serena’s face feels all hot. “My, uh, friend decided he wanted to come too. Bought one for us both.”

“Oh, how nice of him.” Something flashes in Yuzu’s eyes, but then she just smiles. “The more the merrier.”

Serena nods, then finally averts her gaze and finds an open locker. She opens the door as widely as possible to hide her face from view. “He’s done it before, he said, but not in an actual class.”

Yuzu goes back to her locker and starts putting on her workout clothes, not that Serena’s watching. Serena puts aside her mat and changes too, purposely keeping her eyes down.

“Well,” Yuzu continues, “I hope he likes my style.”

“Uh, are yoga styles that different?” Serena asks. Wow, that actually sounds like a logical question, despite the stutter. She’s surprised with herself.

“Teaching styles, yoga styles, the whole shebang.”

Shebang? She… bang? Serena’s heart hammers against her chest. “Oh. Didn’t know.”

Yuzu closes her locker, picking up a small tote and water bottle, putting her mat under her arm. “Well, today’s only your second day. But I can always teach you some more if you’d like.”

“Oh, uh,” is all Serena can say, turning to look at her. “M-maybe.”

Yuzu’s quiet for a second, but then a beep comes from her watch. “Oh, I need to go set up. I’ll see you in there,” she says with a cheery wave before turning and hurrying out.

Serena blinks, watching her go. Did she… screw up just then?

She sighs and leans her head against the locker, the metal helping to cool her flushed skin. She’s been in locker rooms with other women before, of course, but just because she’s lesbian doesn’t mean she’s a creep who peeps. She’s thought other women around her were attractive, sure, but something about Yuzu…

When Serena comes out of the locker room a bit later, Shingo almost pounces on her. “Serena,” he hisses, putting an arm around her shoulder to pull her in close. “That pinky—that’s her?”

Serena frowns. “Her name’s Yuzu.”

“Yeah, yeah, Yuzu—she’s cute. You’ve got a good eye.” Shingo looks around as if checking for eavesdroppers, then leans in again. “Just from a glance she seems straight, but she could be bi. I have _incredible_ intuition, as you know, so just give me a bit of time with her and I’ll let you know what my findings are.”

Serena just looks at him.

Shingo smiles back.

Rolling her eyes, Serena heads into the workout room, Shingo trotting closely behind. This time the only available space is in the back of the class, so Serena goes over to spread out her mat.

Shingo makes a beeline for Yuzu.

Serena tenses as if all her hair could stand on end like a cat’s. What the _hell_?!

She can only watch as Shingo possibly messes everything up. Yuzu _does_ laugh at whatever he’s saying, but… maybe in a pained way?

Unable to take it anymore, Serena books it over and grabs Shingo by the collar. “Come on, Shingo. Class needs to start. Sorry, Yuzu,” she adds before dragging Shingo to the back of the room.

“But we were having a nice conversation!” Shingo insists, but Yuzu just waves as they leave.

“Just get ready for the class,” Serena grumbles, letting go of Shingo and getting on her mat, doing a few arm stretches.

“Fine, fine,” Shingo says, laying out his mat as well. He looks around, then leans in toward Serena and mutters, “My intuition says you should talk to her more.”

"Shut up," Serena says, but before she can say anything else, Yuzu's voice wafts through the speakers, telling them to get ready for the class to start.

Like last week, Serena's not that great at the poses. Shingo, however, goes through most movements with extreme grace. She knows he's done it before, but geez, his grace actually... makes her a bit jealous. _Stupid Shingo._

“Go talk to her,” Shingo hisses in her ear.

Serena immediately pulls away from him and makes a face. “Whoa, gimme some space.”

Shingo does the opposite, coming in close to elbow her and point at Yuzu, who’s busy cleaning up her things. “Now’s the perfect time. I refuse to let you leave without at least talking to her.” He puts his hands on his hips.

Serena sighs through her nose, then slaps her cheeks. “Fine. Fine, I’ll do it,” she says, then walks up to Yuzu.

Just before she makes it, Yuzu straightens and turns, and Serena feels like she’s been caught in the act.

“Serena? Need something?” Yuzu asks.

Serena blinks owlishly. “Um, uh…” Her gaze shifts about, searching for a topic of conversation. Her eyes land on the phone and aux cord in Yuzu’s hands. “The music!”

“Music?” Yuzu tips her head.

“The music you were playing. It was really pretty.” Serena blushes.

At that, Yuzu’s whole face brightens like the sun. “You liked it? Do you—do you want to listen to it?”

“Sure,” Serena says, but before she even speaks, Yuzu’s putting the aux cord away and plugging her earbuds into her phone. She holds out one of them to Serena, waiting eagerly.

Sure that her hands are sweating, Serena takes the earbud while trying not to touch Yuzu and creep her out. She puts the bud in her ear, and Yuzu does the same with hers before tapping on her phone. After a moment, the music starts, accompanied by the gorgeous vocals. At once, despite Serena’s racing heart, the music almost soothes her, even if she can’t understand the lyrics.

“It’s… beautiful,” Serena says honestly.

Yuzu’s smile widens. “Thank you. I, uh, I sung this.”

“You… sung this?” Serena's eyes widen.

Blushing a little, Yuzu nods. "Yoga's fun and all, but I'd love to be a singer."

"You can do it," Serena says at once. "You're good."

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Yuzu looks down, scuffing her foot on the floor. Her blush deepens. "Um, I'd let you listen to more, but I have to clean up the room."

"Uh, yeah, let me help," Serena adds, giving her back the earbud.

Yuzu smiles, then shakes her head. "Just a sec." She taps away on her phone, then gives Serena a shy smile. "If you want to listen more sometime, I can message you. If that's all right."

"Uh," is all Serena can say for a moment before she swallows and nods. Yuzu beams, handing over her phone, and Serena types in her contact info. God, hopefully her hands aren't too sweaty. 

When she hands it back, Yuzu holds her phone close to her chest. "Thank you. Is it, um, okay if I message you whenever?"

"I'm lesbian," Serena blurts.

Yuzu blinks at her, and Serena goes crimson.

All at once, Yuzu starts to laugh, a loud, clear, happy sound. She tries to muffle herself and waves her hand. "I don't mean to, uh," she starts, but she interrupts herself with giggles. "To laugh, but I kinda got that already."

"You did?" It's Serena's turn to be stunned. "Huh?"

"I'm not blind," Yuzu says simply. She scratches her cheek. "How about I message you later about a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes," Yuzu laughs. "A date. Somewhere far from the gym, if you don't mind." She glances past Serena. "Just, um, just us, though. Don't bring your friend."

"Oh?" Serena peeks back over her shoulder, spotting Shingo waving cheerily. 

Serena turns back to Yuzu and deadpans, "He's my friend's boyfriend and insisted on being my 'wingman.' Whatever that means."

Yuzu slaps a hand over her mouth, giggling.


End file.
